Shadow In The Dark
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Summary: Con la muerte de su padrino y el descubrimiento de la profecía, Harry es enviado de vuelta a Prived Drive donde sufre un estallido de magia que lo envía 50 años al pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Summary: Con la muerte de su padrino y el descubrimiento de la profecía, Harry es enviado de vuelta a Prived Drive donde sufre un estallido de magia que lo envía 50 años al pasado.

Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico), sexo explicito, violencia, Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Nota: yeiii es mi primer fanfic de Harry potter espero les guste!

*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/-*/

Harry se encontraba recostado en su raída cama meditando sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos al término de su quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Su padrino, el prófugo Sirius Black había muerto protegiéndolo, Harry sintió las lagrimas aglomerarse en sus verdes ojos, la cumpla lo carcomía, si tan solo no hubiera ido…si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a las malditas clases de Snape.

Estaba Triste, pero a la vez estaba furioso, si no fuera por todas las mentiras de Albus Dumbledore… ¿Cómo esperaba que salvase al mundo mágico si no le contaban nada?

No podía dormir, miro fugazmente al viejo reloj que adornaba su mesita de noche, marcaba la media noche, 31 de Julio, oficialmente Harry tenía 16 años.

Pero esa noche, paso algo diferente, Harry sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía alarmantemente, sentía como su hubiera lava en sus venas y un agudo dolor palpitaba en su frente, estaba asustado, y llamo a la única persona en esa casa que se encontraba presente, puesto que las otras dos habían ido a un campamento padre e hijo.

-Tía…tía…TIA PETUNIA! –grito desesperadamente sintiendo como la carne de su espalda se desgarraba y soltaba un aladrido de dolor.

Harry escucho vagamente unos apresurados pasos correr en su dirección y pronto la huesuda y asustada cara de su tía apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tía...a-ayúdame- suplico Harry, tal y como lo hacía cuando aún era un niño pequeño que no entendía el porqué no parecían quererlo.

La mujer se adelanto a paso rápido hacia su cama viendo como su sobrino se retorcía de dolor y la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones de su espalda manchando la remera y las sabanas de la cama.

-¡Oh dios mío! –chillo la mujer tocando su brazo antes de alejarlo rápidamente a causa del ardor.

-Tia…por favor no me dejes, no me abandones…-sollozo el joven Potter sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo, como si estuviera muriéndose.

Petunia Dursley estaba horriblemente asustada, su único sobrino, el único recuerdo vivo de su hermana estaba sufriendo, se estaba muriendo frente a ella.

Petunia había amado a su hermana Lily con todas sus fuerzas, por eso cuando ella había recibido su carta, se sintió amenazada, y la había despreciado alejándose de ella, cuando creció y maduro se dio cuenta de su actitud, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lily ya había hecho su vida allí, en ese mundo donde estaban los suyos, y eso genero en Petunia un profundo odio hacia el mundo mágico y eso se acentuó cuando en una noche fría al sacar las botellas vacías, se encontró con un bebe y una carta.

Su hermana había sido asesinada.

Su única familia había muerto, entonces miro al niño que dormía allí, y tuvo un pensamiento egoísta… ¿Por qué no murió el, en lugar de Lily?

Fue ese pensamiento, sumado a su desprecio hacia el mundo mágico lo que la guio a comportarse de tan horrible manera.

Pero ahora, en cuanto sus ojos se chocaron con aquellos verdes tan parecidos a los de su hermana se abrieron a la realidad, Harry no era un fenómeno, era solo un niño asustado, y ella tendría que haberlo protegido.

-Lo siento-sollozo la mujer aferrándose al rostro contorsionado por el sufrimiento de Harry y le dio un beso en la frente, específicamente en la cicatriz, sin importarle el calor que irradiaba y la sangre que salía de ella.

-¿Tía? –Harry se aferro a la mujer tratando de enfocar su rostro en ella.

-Debería de haberte protegido...Era mi deber, lo lamento, no pude hacerlo y ahora tampoco puedo hacer nada para evitar que sufras-en esos momentos no era Petunia Dursley la que hablaba, era Petunia Evans, su tía.

-No me dejes… no me dejes solo-gimió Harry al sentir como su magia se rebelaba y lo atacaba aferrándose a la rubia de forma desesperada.

-No te dejare solo, me quedare contigo-prometió Petunia acunándolo como podía, no podía volver al pasado, pero en esos momentos el la necesitaba, y no volvería a abandonarlo.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Harry al sentir como todo su ser parecía desintegrarse y lo último que escucho fue un grito muy similar al de su madre.

Un grito lleno de desesperación y preocupación.

¡Harry!

Era su Tía.

Y luego..La inconsciencia lo reclamo.

*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*-/*-/*-/-*

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios!

El próximo capítulo empieza la emoción!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Summary: Con la muerte de su padrino y el descubrimiento de la profecía, Harry es enviado de vuelta a Prived Drive donde sufre un estallido de magia que lo envía 50 años al pasado.

Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico), sexo explicito, violencia, Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Nota: Yo de nuevo :D

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo con un grito ahogado de dolor.

Se quedo de esa manera durante varios minutos tratando de enfocar la mirada, sus lentes habían desaparecido, pero eso no importaba por alguna razón podía ver perfectamente sin ellos.

Cuando trato de levantarse se encontró con que no podía, el dolor que provenía de su espalda le impedía hacer hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

Entonces capoto levemente una cabeza pelirroja y trato de gritar, creyendo que era alguno de los Weasleys pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y la vista comenzaba a nublársele de nuevo y todo se puso oscuro sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-cariño, el jovencito se está despertando- murmuro excitadamente una voz femenina que no conocía, eso alerto a Harry que abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-oh! Hasta que despiertas joven, estaba empezando a preocuparme-rio un hombre de espeso cabello pelirrojo y grandes ojos azules.

Harry se asusto al ver al hombre y se alejo con rapidez pegando la espalda contra la pared cuando el hombre estiro una mano para tocarlo.

-¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a matarme?-pregunto Harry atropelladamente amagando para recoger su varita, pero los últimos eventos ocurridos le recordaron que no tenía su varita.

-Calma niño, mi nombre es Jeremias Evans, mi hijo Jared -señalo al joven pelirrojo que estaba apoyado contra la pared- te encontró tirado en el campo con muchas heridas, no quiero matarte, pero parece que alguien intento hacerlo-explico gentilmente el hombre.

-iré a traer algo de comer –murmuro una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño y grandes ojos verdes.

A Harry se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Ella es mi esposa Rosalya – volvió a decir el hombre- y dime joven, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto con cierta cautela.

-tengo 17 y me llamo Ha..-Harry lo pensó un momento y decidió dar un nombre falso, por si eran mortífagos- Evan, Evan Jamlis–se dio una palmada mental ante su elección de apellido.

-que nombre más extraño, ¿eres americano?-pregunto con curiosidad Jared.

-si-mintió Harry, no podía decirles que venía cincuenta años del futuro y que era un mago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se quedo varios días con la Familia, en ese tiempo descubrió tres cosas, la primera había viajado 50 años al pasado, cosa que lo asusto terriblemente y logro que los Evans creyeran que tenia pérdida de memoria, segundo eran Muggles así que no podía hablar de la magia cerca de ellos y tercero pero no menos importante su apariencia había cambiado.

-Evan, ¿de verdad tienes que irte?-pregunto con preocupación Rosalya estrujando ansiosamente su trapo de cocina, ella había estado atenta a él y prácticamente lo había adoptado como un hijo mas.

Harry se había sentido mal por mentirles pero sabía que aunque este en otra época no podía revelar el estatuto del secreto.

-de verdad tengo que irme, lamento los problemas que les cause-sonrió Har- no en esa época él era Evan, ya lo había decidido.

-Evan toma esto-exclamo Jared lanzándole una mochila –allí tienes algo de ropa, dinero y alimento, sobrevivirás por unos días –rio el chico, Jared y Evan habían formado una buena amistad, inconscientemente Harry pensaba que era como tener a los gemelos weasley en una sola persona.

-Gracias-Evan se sentía realmente agradecido por la hospitalidad de esas personas.

-No te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa, eres como mi segundo Hijo Evan, suerte en tu viaje-dijo Jeremias con solemnidad poniendo su pesada mano en el hombro de Evan.

Evan solo sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón y partió despidiéndose de la familia.

Mientras caminaba noto que el lugar era bastante diferente a como el recordaba, no habían muchas casas y el parque aun no se había construido.

Utilizando el dinero que los Evans le habían dado se consiguió un taxi que lo llevo hasta Londres y de allí se fue caminando hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante.

Al llegar fue recibido por un niño pequeño y una amable señora.

-Buenos Dias Jovencito, soy Azalea y el es mi hijo Tom ¿en qué puedo servirte?-Evan miro con sorpresa a la mujer y luego al niño antes de sonreír levemente y preguntar con timidez.

-Mi varita se ha roto así que no puedo abrir la puerta para entrar al callejón, podría hacerme ese favor-Evan sintió como se le sonrojaba las mejillas al escuchar la risa algo incrédula de la mujer.

-por supuesto querido, ven conmigo-guio la mujer aguantándose las ganas de preguntar mas- Tom querido, estas a cargo- indico la mujer antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

Tan pronto el los ladrillos se acomodaron el Callejon Diagon se mostro en todo su esplendor, Harry sonrió con cierta nostalgia, no había cambiado mucho en cincuenta años.

-Bien querido, suerte en tu búsqueda-se despidió Azalea volviendo a su negocio.

Evan se apresuro en dirección al banco para cambiar su dinero a galeones.

Al entrar fue directo con un duende esperando que nadie lo notase, cosa ridícula puesto que allí Harry Potter no existía.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunto el duende mirándolo como si fuera un bicho.

-Necesito cambiar dinero Muggle a Galeones-dijo Evan pasándole la bolsa, el duende asintió y le dijo que espere, al rato volvió con una bolsa llena y se lo entrego.

Evan agradeció ignorando la expresión de sorpresa del Duende y se retiro lo más rápido posible, chocando accidentalmente con un muchacho.

Lo primero que hizo al salir del banco fue dirigirse a Ollivanders.

La tienda seguía igual que siempre, al entrar el anciano de ojos amarillos apareció frente suyo causándole un susto.

-Bienvenido a mi tienda joven, ¿en qué puedo servirle?-pregunto con amabilidad clavando sus grandes ojos en Evan inspeccionándolo.

-Necesito una varita-dijo escuetamente el joven, rogando porque no le pidiera explicaciones.

Ollivander solamente asintió sin pronunciar una sola palabra antes de chasquear los dedos.

-Zurdo o Diestro señor…-lo miro expectante.

-Evan Jamlis y soy ambidiestro-respondió, las cintas comenzaron a medirlo.

-Curioso, jamás he escuchado un apellido similar antes, ¿acaso es usted un hijo de Muggles?-pregunto Ollivander ladeando la cabeza.

-Soy un sangre mestiza-respondió Evan alejando la cinta métrica que se empeñaba por meterse en su nariz.

-oh bien, pruebe esta núcleo de nervio de dragón, madera de sauce, 16 cm, flexible-Evan la agito causando que el florero explotase.

-No, esa no es, entonces pruebe esta Núcleo de pelo de unicornio, madera de cerezo, 20 cm, semi flexible-Evan volvió a agitarla y el estante exploto, la varita fue arrebatada inmediatamente de sus manos.

Siguieron asi varios minutos y Ollivander se ponía cada vez más contento a cada varita.

-¡Desde hace años que no tengo un cliente tan difícil!-Exclamo el anciano extasiado luego de que la decima varita fuese desechada- no se preocupe joven Jamlis nunca nadie ha salido de esta tienda sin una varita- exclamo el anciano adentrándose entre los estantes.

Evan estaba tan aburrido que se dedico a mirar por los estantes hasta que una caja en específica le atrajo la atención.

Al abrir la caja se encontró con una varita totalmente negra, una extraña sensación se instalo en su pecho y su instinto le indico que la agitara de al hacerlo se produjeron chispas de color dorado y plateado, Evan se asusto al escuchar sonido de cajas caerse.

-No puedo creerlo, esa varita al fin ha encontrado dueño- Ollivander parecía a punto de echarse a llorar- esa varita ha estado aquí desde el primer día en que esta tienda se abrió –con manos temblorosas acaricio la varita con cariño.

-oh…-dijo inteligentemente el joven sin saber realmente que decir.

-Madera de espino, núcleo de pelo de thestral, 28 cm…. Una varita singular señor Jamlis, destinada a grandes cosas… -dijo misteriosamente el fabricante de varitas antes de ponerla en la caja y dársela.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunto Evan con educación.

-Oh, no se preocupe joven, el hecho de que esta varita consiguiera dueño es el mejor pago que me podrían hacer-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa antes de alejarse sin darle tiempo a Evan de refutar.

El joven salió aturdido del lugar admirando su nueva varita, por alguna extraña razón esta se sentía mucho más cómoda y familiar que su varita de acebo.

Mientras caminaba decidió sentarse frente a la heladería de Florean, y mientras saboreaba su helado y veía el periódico que amablemente se le ofreció, tuvo una idea.

Luego de pedirle a Florean un pedazo de pergamino y tinta comenzó a escribir una carta.

Luego de eso fue al Emporio de Lechuzas donde pidió prestada una y envió la nota en dirección a Hogwarts.

Luego de eso fue caminando al caldero chorreante donde Azalea lo recibió con una sonrisa, alquilo una habitación y después de una cerveza de mantequilla fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.

Evan despertó temprano al escuchar el picotazo de una lechuza en su ventana, al abrir descubrió que era la misma que había enviado, puso un galeón y dos stickles en la bolsita que llevaba amarrada y retiro la carta.

Al abrirla y comenzando a leerla sonrió emocionado.

-¡Si! –exclamo con alegría, El director Dippet había accedido a hacerle una prueba Para ver si podía calificar como Profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras –aunque..Supongo que tendré que explicarle porque alguien tan joven como yo quiere ser profesor..- susurro para sí, antes de que su estomago comenzara a rugir de hambre, al echar un vistazo en su bolsa de dinero vio que aun tenia lo suficiente para mantenerse vivo unos 3 días, necesitaba un empleo..y rápido.

Con pereza se dirigió al baño y clavo su mirada en el espejo.

-Pero que guapo estas chiquito-coqueteo su reflejo, Evan solo sonrió con cansancio, las pesadillas de nuevo lo habían atormentado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de ese relajante baño Evan había bajado poniéndose unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul que le dio Jared.

Azalea le saludo con cariño poniendo un par de tostada con tocino y huevos frente suyo.

-Va por cuenta de la casa-sonrió la mujer ante la muda pregunta de Evan y luego se fue a atender un pedido.

Evan termino de comer y se levanto de la silla.

-¡Azalea!-llamo, la mujer se giro para mirarle y él le sonrió – gracias, tengo que salir hoy ¿puedes reservarme la habitación por otra noche?-ante el asentimiento de la mujer hizo un gesto de despedida y camino en dirección a la red floo.

-Ten cuidado Evan-grito el pequeño Tom agitando la mano ansiosamente.

Evan solo asintió y luego grito con voz firme:"Las tres escoba" y las llamas de color verde se lo tragaron.

Evan sintió que todo su mundo daba vuelta y acabo siendo expulsado de la chimenea mientras tosía, había logrado milagrosamente no caerse.

-Oh, estas bien chico?-pregunto una hermosa y curvilínea mujer de cabello rubio, la reconoció como Madame Rosmerta, dueña del bar- soy Rosmerta, la dueña, ¿estás de paseo?-pregunto luego de su asentimiento a la primera pregunta.

-Un placer Rosmerta, soy Evan, estoy aquí para una reunión con el Director-sonrió amablemente a la mujer mientras se limpiaba el hollín de las ropas.

-Oh! Entonces ven por aquí querido el Director Dippet llego hace unos minutos, aunque te vez demasiado joven como para ser profesor –acoto la mujer mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Evan solo rio nerviosamente acercándose a la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Director Armando Dippet era un anciano casi calvo y de apariencia débil, sin embargo era un hombre poderoso y sabia distinguir a aquellos que poseen poder.

Al principio no había estado muy seguro al leer la propuesta del señor Evan Jamlis, pero no podía rechazarla, estaban muy urgidos y el ciclo escolar se estaba acercando.

Pero mientras veía al joven de complexión delicada y piel pálida con el cabello color negro largo hasta la cintura y esos sabios ojos del verde de avada kedavra, sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿Director? Un gusto conocerlo, soy Evan Jamlis-la voz del joven era suave pero bastante imponente.

-Un placer joven-murmuro educadamente estrechando la mano del muchacho, en cuanto lo hizo un aura de poder lo sacudió completamente, y Armando miro asombrado al chico frente a el, ¡Cuánto poder!

En pocos minutos se sumergieron en una interesante charla, el director le pregunto de donde venia y porque quería ser profesor siendo tan joven.

-soy de America, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año de vida a causa de la guerra contra grindewald, fui criado por mi tía que me educo desde niño en la magia, pero hace poco ella murió y decidí venir aquí-explico el muchacho con cierta nostalgia en el rostro, Armando lo escucho atentamente y para el final de la reunión ya lo había decidido.

-Señor Jamlis, las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, lo quiero instalado en el colegio a mas tardar el 27 de agosto, la lista de libros ya ha sido enviada, es este libro el que utilizaran los alumnos –dijo pasándole una lista – estúdielo y prepare sus clases, nos veremos oportunamente.

-Gracias señor!-Evan estaba prácticamente brillando de alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yaiii espero que les guste! Lo siento por tardar tanto..es solo que la inspiración se fue y no quería volver TwT se que sonara todo muy apresurado en este capitulo y tommy aun no aparece, pero no se preocupen, la historia comenzara a desarollarse con mas lentitud tan pronto empiezen las escenas en el colegio jojojojo.

Gracias por comentar!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Summary: Con la muerte de su padrino y el descubrimiento de la profecía, Harry es enviado de vuelta a Prived Drive donde sufre un estallido de magia que lo envía 50 años al pasado.

Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico), sexo explicito, violencia, Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Nota: ven que no me tardo tanto? xD aquí un nuevo capi, pero en el próximo se arma la de Dios!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom Riddle subió al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts mirando con desprecio a los demás pasajeros, que como siempre se apartaban de su paso.

Al llegar al vagón que utilizaba desde su primer año se dejo caer con un suspiro. Detestaba a esos malditos muggles, pero apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años, así que aun no podría irse de ese lugar.

Se mantuvo mirando por la ventana hasta que un sonido lo distrajo, Abraxas Malfoy y Orion Black hacían su aparición.

-Buenas….-saludo Orion con tono aburrido dejándose caer en el asiento frente a Riddle, sus ojos color azul oscuro lo inspeccionaron por un momento antes de cerrarlos y echarse el largo cabello negro hacia atrás.

-Black, tu educación deja tan poco que desear-desdeño Abraxas con el cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros y frívolos ojos grises, sentándose con gracia al lado del Black.

-Al menos no soy un estirado que se pavonea en vez de caminar-exclamo con sorna antes de soltar una risa que fácilmente podía confundirse con un ladrido.

-Silencio –siseo Tom entrecerrando los ojos con enfado, logrando que ambos cerrasen la boca inmediatamente.

Después de eso el viaje paso tranquilo hasta que uno de los prefectos apareció a avisar a Tom de la reunión, era la siempre perfecta Minerva McGonagal, la cual lo miro duramente antes de salir, con Tom caminando tras ella haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

Minerva era una bruja muy talentosa, y también era una sangre pura, Tom había considerado reclutarla a su causa, pero ella era demasiado Gryffindor y encariñada con Dumbledore.

Tom se la paso patrullando por el tren acompañado de Walburga Black, de enrulado cabello negro y ojos de un profundo color gris, realmente hermosa, pero con una personalidad arrogante e irritante.

Al terminar el patrullaje Tom regreso a su compartimiento para cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme de Slytherin.

Tanto Abraxas como Orion ya se habían cambiado y lo estaban esperando, tan pronto el tren se detuvo ellos bajaron y fueron directo a los carruajes.

Poco antes de subir al carruaje Tom se detuvo y acaricio lentamente la cabeza del Thestral maravillado con la siniestra belleza que presentaba.

Mientras acariciaba al animal fugazmente vio a otra persona haciendo lo mismo, pero cuando parpadeo la figura había desaparecido.

-¿Tom?-el llamado de Abraxas lo devolvió a la realidad y subió al carruaje y este comenzó a andar.

Aparte de ellos tres se encontraban otras dos personas allí, y eran Lucretia Black la hermana de Orion y Druella Rosier ambas de Ravenclaw.

EL corto viaje fue silencioso debido a la expresión pensativa en el rostro de Riddle, nadie quería distraerlo y enfrentar su furia.

Al llegar fueron en dirección al Gran comedor evitando a Pevees, ya que este estaba haciendo una broma de bienvenida _de nuevo _en la entrada_._

Tom se sentó sin dar ninguna sola mirada al podio de profesores ignorando los susurros provenientes de sus compañeros.

Entonces la selección comenzó, uno a uno los niños pasaron siendo llamados por el profesor de herbologia y sub-director, Hebert Beery.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de la selección antes de que el Director se aclarase la garganta y fue solamente en ese momento en el que Tom alzo la mirada para clavarla en el Director.

-Sean Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts mis queridos alumnos, tengo algunas noticias que darles, Este año La profesora Galatea Merrythought se ha retirado a causa de una enfermedad que la aquejo forzándola a quedar postrada en cama, de forma que este año tendremos un nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, Saluden a su nuevo profesor Evan Lamlis –con un aplauso se dio la vuelta a mirar a su nuevo colega seguido de todo el gran comedor.

Tom miro a su nuevo profesor y quedo prendado ante la vista, allí un muchacho que no pasaba de los diecisiete años de cuerpo enjuto y frágil con largo cabello negro e increíbles ojos verdes tan similares al rayo del Avada Kedavra sonreía tímidamente haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Abraxas, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Riddle tratando de parecer desinteresado pero sin quitar la mirada del ojiverde.

-No, jamás he escuchado un apellido similar-Abraxas frunció el seño en dirección al joven, si había algo que molestaba de sobremanera a un Malfoy era no saberlo todo.

-sí, bienvenido profesor, sigamos con las noticias, La jefatura de la casa de Gryffindor será otorgada al profesor de Transfiguraciones, Albus Dumbledores-Armando tuvo que callar ante el grito jubiloso de los leones- a demás, este año se abrirá un club de duelo, dirigido por el profesor Jamlis, para los que estén interesados, habrá una lista en cada sala común para aquellos que deseen apuntarse, esos es todo por hoy, Que comience el banquete –Dijo con una sonrisa dando una palmada, antes de volver a sentarse y entablar una alegre conversación con Albus.

Los alumnos cuchicheaban entusiasmados ante la oportunidad de tener un club de duelo y las chicas susurraban entre sí lo guapo y joven que era el nuevo profesor.

Tom aparto la mirada del profesor Jamlis, que estaba hablando con el profesor Slughorn, y la centro en sus compañeros.

-Jamás había oído de ese apellido antes, sin embargo no creo que sea un sangre sucia-Dijo Orion mirándolo fijamente – tiene los modales de un Sangre pura –agrego cuando los demás fijaron su mirada en el.

-A demás, miren sus rasgos, son finos y delicados, como los de la aristocracia, un sangre sucia jamás tendría una belleza tan abrumadora –contribuyo Walburga aferrándose coquetamente al brazo de Orion, para fastidio de este.

-Me interesa-soltó Tom repentinamente haciendo que todos en la mesa callaran y lo mirasen fijamente, algunos se asustaron ante la sonrisa malévola que bailaba en sus labios- supongo que tendré que apuntarme a las clases de duelo- agrego para sí volviendo a mirar al hermoso profesor, que tenía una extraña aura misteriosa y a la vez atrayente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Evan estaba nervioso, a su lado el profesor Slughorn parloteaba animadamente sobre un ex -alumno suyo que se había vuelto famoso.

Se había mudado hace pocos días al colegio y todos los maestros lo habían recibido amablemente y habían entablado una relación de amistad con cada uno de ellos, salvo Dumbledore a quien trataba con fría cordialidad, para desconcierto de este.

Había estado sintiendo que alguien tenía la mirada clavada fijamente en su nuca, al mirar disimuladamente descubrió a un muchacho de piel pálida y corto cabello negro perfectamente peinado de intensos ojos azules, distraídamente pensó que era muy atractivo.

-Horace ¿Quién es ese alumno?-pregunto discretamente, el profesor miro hacia donde el mismo estaba mirando antes de sonreír con orgullo, Ecan pensó que en cualquier momento le saldrían alas en la cola como a un pavo real por la forma en la que su pecho se hinchaba.

-El es Tom Riddle, sexto año de slytherin, prefecto y un genio versado en la magia, tiene muchos amigos en su casa y también en Ravenclaw, es uno de mis alumnos favoritos, además soy su jefe de casa –murmuro en respuesta con un tono de voz presumido.

Evan se quedo helado por un momento, allí estaba él, el asesino de sus padres, el futuro terror del mundo mágico sentado tan tranquilamente.

Se veía tan humano, tan encantador y atractivo, tan diferente a su yo del futuro.

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos el banquete ha llegado a su fin, hemos de retirarnos, Prefectos por favor-indico el Director antes de levantarse, logrando sacar a Evan de sus pensamiento.

Evan camino tranquilamente en por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a su dormitorio, el cual estaba custodiado por el cuadro de Morgana Le Fray.

-¿Contraseña?-pregunto con altivez la mujer sentada en un hermoso trono y vestida con ropas dignas de envidiar, enrollada contra su cuello se encontraba una serpiente de ojos rojos.

-_pricius metus_-susurro Evan viendo como la mujer del cuadro asentía y se abría dejándole pasar.

Evan suspiro con cansancio dejándose caer en la mullida alfombra cerca de la chimenea, había sido un día cansado, lo mejor sería dormir temprano, mañana tendría clase con los primero de gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

-esto es más difícil de lo que parece-gruño para sí, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación desnudándose por el camino.

Por alguna razón había agarrado la costumbre de dormirse en bóxers.

Tan pronto término de desvestirse se dejo caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y quedo profundamente dormido.

Mañana seria un largo día

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veeen? No soy taaan mala xD espero que les haya gustado! No olviden comentar!

Lynne

Fuera

Paz!

PD: gracias por leer y comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Summary: Con la muerte de su padrino y el descubrimiento de la profecía, Harry es enviado de vuelta a Prived Drive donde sufre un estallido de magia que lo envía 50 años al pasado.

Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico), sexo explicito, violencia, Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Nota: adsasdasdas este capitulo me hizo llorar de estrés ewe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Evan despertó sintiéndose cansado, la vida con los Dursley y sus constantes pesadillas le impedían dormir más allá de las cinco de la mañana.

Con pereza se levanto de la cama y fue a bañarse, a los pocos minutos salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura y su largo cabello mojado, de su armario extrajo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros y botas negras hasta la rodilla, con una túnica abierta de color verde oscuro que había comprado con el dinero que le quedaba de Madame Malkin.

Con un rápido encantamiento seco su cabello para luego comenzó a trenzarlo, hasta que un suave crack lo alerto y de inmediato su varita se dirigió al lugar de donde escucho el sonido, encontrándose con una elfina domestica.

-oh, lo lamento Winry, me asustaste ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto con educación bajando la varita y deteniéndola antes de que comenzase a castigarse.

-Winry lo siente Amo Evan señor, pero Winry es la encargada de despertar a los Amos profesores señor, y preguntarles si quieren desayunar en sus habitaciones o lo sí lo harán en el Gran Comedor-chillo la elfina estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Vaya, no lo sabia, pero no serán necesarios tus servicios Winry, yo siempre suelo levantarme temprano y la mayoría de las veces cenare en el gran comedor-dijo el mago y luego entro en pánico al ver los ojos de la elfina llenarse de lagrimas- pero te llamare cada vez que necesite ayuda, a demás si no es mucho pedir ¿podrías traerme te cada mañana alrededor de las seis y media? –agrego tratando de consolarla.

-Por supuesto que si Amo Evan señor-exclamo gozosa la elfina - ¿Qué tipo de te prefiere el amo? –pregunto atenta a la respuesta de Evan.

-Puede ser de cualquier tipo, sin embargo hoy ¿no podrías traerme uno para los nervios? Es mi primer día de clases y estoy muy nervioso –confeso Evan sentándose en el sofá con un suspiro.

-Por supuesto que si señor Amo-exclamo la elfina antes de chasquear los dedos e irse con un sonoro crack, a los pocos minutos apareció con una bandeja y le sirvió la taza de te.

-¿Necesita algo mas Amo Evan?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-No gracias Winry, eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora, muchas gracias-respondió ojeando distraídamente la lista de sus clases en este día.

Casi escupe su te al leer la clase que tendría después del almuerzo: Gyfffindor y Slytherin del sexto año.

Gruño al ver eso y luego vio la hora, era momento de ir al gran comedor.

Con paso ligero salió de sus aposentos saludando a los retratos y alumnos que encontraba.

Llego al gran comedor a través de una puerta trasera ubicada exclusivamente para el uso de los profesores y tomo su lugar al lado de Horace y Bathsheda Babbling profesora de ruinas antiguas.

-Buenos Días Evan, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-Sinceramente estoy muy nervioso-respondió el de cabello largo recogiendo una manzana.

-No te preocupes muchacho, estoy seguro de que lo harás perfectamente-exclamo el profesor de pociones dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Todos en la mesa de profesores tenían su atención fija en Evan, ansiosos de saber cómo se desenvolvería en su primer día de clases, muchos de ellos habían estado en desacuerdo con el profesor Dippet de aceptar a alguien tan joven, pero luego de conocerlo en persona y quedar maravillados por su abrumador poder y su encantadora personalidad, lo aceptaron rápidamente como uno de los suyos, todos salvo Albus Dumbledore.

Albus aun seguía reticente en aceptar a Evan, con la excusa de que era demasiado joven para enseñar.

-¿Solo comerás eso Evan?-inquirió Armando preocupado, puesto que su nuevo colega solo se había comido la manzana y un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-No suelo comer mucho-respondió suavemente Evan antes de retirarse del Gran comedor y dirigirse a su aula donde al llegar se escondió esperando pacientemente.

A sus víctimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa de profesores, más específicamente en el nuevo profesor, incapaz de apartarla mirada, Orión había bromeado diciendo que parecía un acosador, siendo reprendido inmediatamente por Abraxas.

-El profesor Jamlis es un genio-parloteo Durella dejándose caer en el asiento frente a Walburga que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Orion, puesto que en el derecho estaba Abraxas.

-sí, realmente es impresionante su forma de enseñar, sientes que no puedes apartar la mirada cuando él está hablando-siguió Lucretia dejándose caer con la elegancia propia de una Black en el asiento seguido de su compañera de ravenclow- oí que en la primera clase con los de primer año se apareció en una nube de humo, dicen que con cada grupo es diferente-cuchicheo a Walburga.

-cierto, cierto con nosotros se disfrazo de vampiro, fue realmente aterrador-siguió Durella prácticamente saltando de la emoción.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Walburga con un tinte incrédulo en su voz.

-es en serio Wal, es increíble-exclamo Lucretia antes de girarse hacia su hermano y decir- es americano y un sangre mestiza.

-Eso explica su comportamiento refinado-murmuro Orion mirando discretamente a su líder, Tom.

-y también explica el porqué no conocía ese apellido-refunfuño Abraxas, todos sabían el desprecio que se tenían los Malfoy y los Americanos.

Tom aparto la mirada de su maestro y se concentro en absorber toda la información proporcionadas por esas chicas.

Tan pronto terminaron el se levanto y recogió su mochila.

-Vamos-fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la sala de DCAO.

No había mucha gente en el salón así que se sentó en la primera fila con Abraxas y Orion, un asiento más atrás estaban, Walburga y Elieen Prince otra slytherin.

Tom escaneo el salón con la mirada en busca de su profesor pero no lo encontró, sin embargo vio quienes se encontraban allí, de los Slytherin solo ellos y de los Gryffindor estaban McGonagall, Charlus Potter y Alastor Moddy.

Tan pronto el último de los alumnos cruzo la puerta, esta se cerró con un estrepito y la luz se fue asustando a los alumnos, pero el detonante fue cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a un ¿¡DEMENTOR!?

La presencia de esa criatura causo diversas reacciones, algunos se dejaron llevar por el pánico y corrieron directamente hacia la puerta, pero esta no cedía, otros como Tom habían sacado su varita y estaban a la defensiva.

A los pocos segundos Tom noto algo extraño en el dementor, no se sentía esa tristeza y desesperanza desgarradora en el aire y tampoco ese frio glaciar y entonces todo se aclaro cuando escucho a una delicada voz femenina susurras tras de sí.

-Ridiculus-susurro Elieen haciendo que el dementor se transformase en una caja de colores, de inmediato la luz regreso.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia todos los lados cuando un sonido de palmadas comenzó a inundar el lugar.

-Exelente reacción señorita Prince, 5 puntos para Slytherin-dijo una voz y todos, incluyendo a Tom fijaron su mirada en la mesa del profesor donde una figura empezaba a dibujarse.

Allí sentado en el escritorio con las piernas cruzada, y una expresión de diversión en el rostro, se encontraba sentado Evan Jamlis.

El joven mago apunto su varita a la caja que fue rodeada por una esfera y mandada al despacho nuevamente.

-Siéntense-ordeno el mago parándose, todos obedecieron sin rechistar ante la poderosa voz del mago, incluyendo Tom.

-como sabrán mi nombre es Evan Jamlis, tengo diecisiete años, soy Americano y soy un sangre mestiza, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de mi –se presento, con la mirada seria, fulminando con la mirada a un alumno que abrió la boca para protestar- En esta clase aprenderán a defenderse, aprenderán como derrotar a criaturas oscuras, a mantener la cabeza fría en cualquier tipo de situación y diferenciar entre lo irreal y la realidad, y también les garantizo, que al termino de este año serán capaces de enfrentar a un mago oscuro y sobrevivir-una sonrisa tétrica apareció en su rostro intimidando a algunos y fascinando a Tom.

-En esta clase trataremos de los Dementores y la forma de defendernos de ellos, ¿Quién me puede decir cuál es el hechizo que se utiliza para ello?-pregunto, varias manos se alzaron incluyendo la de Tom que empezó a hablar tan pronto el mago le dio el permiso.

-El encantamiento Patronus señor-dijo con la mirada fija en los verdes ojos de su maestro, este asintió apartando la mirada.

-Correcto señor Riddle ¿Qué es lo que necesita el encantamiento para realizarse?...veamos Señorita McGonagall- apunto a la muchacha de cabello negro y severos ojos del mismo color.

-Recuerdos felices-respondió con convicción la Gyffindor.

-Excelente, el encantamiento patronus se realiza utilizando los recuerdos y sentimientos más felices de una persona, consiste en volver su felicidad en un estado físico, logrando así ahuyentar a esas criaturas oscuras, el hechizo en si es el _Expecto Patronum _proveniente del latín que significa Espero un guardián-explico con la atención de sus estudiantes fija en su persona.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes son capaces de realizar un patronus?-pregunto, unas pocas manos se alzaron, ninguna de ellas pertenecía a los Slytherin -¿un patronus corporeo?-volvió a preguntar, ninguna de las manos se alzo esta vez.

-Profesor, el patronus corpóreo es una hazaña casi imposible de lograr-exclamo ceñudo Charlus Potter, cuyo enmarañado cabello y arrogantes ojos avellana le recordaban intensamente a James Potter.

-si yo pude lograrlo a la edad de trece años ustedes lograran hacerlo para fin del año-dijo con firmeza ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de sus alumnos.

-¿podría mostrárnoslo?-pregunto emocionado Harnold Longbottom.

Como toda respuesta Evan sonrió cerrando los ojos y alzando su varita susurro.

-_Expecto Patronum_-y de inmediato el hermoso ciervo del más profundo color blanco puro salió al galope rodeando el aula con una andar elegante y ágil.

El ciervo miro a todos lados antes de enfocarse en Tom Riddle y agachar su cabeza, Tom miro desconcertado a su profesor, que tenia la misma expresión.

-Acarícialo-instruyo el maestro aun confundido.

Tom obedeció deleitándose con la calidez y suavidad que presentaba el ente, que luego se alejo y fue a rodear a su dueño.

-puedes irte-susurro Evan con cariño antes de que el ciervo se desvaneciese- pero miren la hora, veamos para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de dos metros respecto a los Dementores y el Encantamiento Patronus-dicto ignorando las quejas de sus alumnos y subiendo las escaleras de la habitación para llegar a su despacho- por cierto muchachos sean cuidadosos, Alerta Permanente-dictamino con una sonrisita antes de encerrarse en su despacho.

Tom espero hasta que el ultimo alumno se retirara y se encamino hacia el despacho de su profesor, claramente dispuesto a ganárselo, sin embargo antes de tocar escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

-_**No fue tan dificil**_-la frase en si no tenía nada en especial, sin embargo, ¿porque un extranjero podía hablar parsel? Siendo que el idioma era un legado de la descendencia directa de Salazar, Tom se alejo lentamente de la puerta y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, averiguaría más de su profesor antes de enfrentarlo cara a cara, decidió dando media vuelta y retirándose del salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evan suspiro aliviado tan pronto estuvo rodeado de la seguridad de su despacho y se dejo caer con cansancio sobre el sofá de cuero negro.

-Winry-llamo poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos y en un segundo la elfina aparecía ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué necesita Amo Evan, señor?-pregunto la elfina con sus grandes ojos brillando emocionados.

-¿podrias traerme algo de comer, preferiblemente tarta de melaza y algo para acompañar por favor?-pidio amablemente, la elfina asintió y en un chasquear de dedos se desapareció.

Evan miro pensativamente al techo antes de sonreír y murmurar.

-_**no fue tan difícil**_-siseo y luego se dio una palmada mental al reconocer el idioma parce- arg, no de nuevo-gruño masajeándose el puente de la nariz, ahora entendía porque Snape lo hacía tanto, era tan relajante…

Su mente se congelo por un momento, Snape, ¡la oclumancia! Mierda, lo había olvidado, tendría que buscar una forma de poder cerrar su mente, nadie podía enterarse de sus conocimientos.

Eso ultimo le llevo a pensar en Tom Riddle, era realmente un prodigio y muy guapo acoto una vocecita en su conciencia, eso hizo que Evan se golpeara el rostro con la mano.

-¿Amo Evan? Aquí le traigo su pedido-exclamo chillonamente Winry dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche del muchacho, Evan trago saliva ante a cantidad de alimentos.

-G-Gracias Winry, pero no deberías haberlo cargado tanto, es demasiado para mí-murmuro con timidez y entonces el entrecejo de la elfina se frunció y poniendo los brazos en jarra de dirigió al profesor de DCAO.

-Maestro Evan_, _no desayuno nada más que una manzana y no comió el almuerzo, debe recuperar las energías o caerá desmayado en cualquier momento-regaño la elfina en tono de reproche antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y una expresión horrorizada cruzo su rostro.

-Tienes razón Winry, no te castigues por favor, que no has hecho nada malo, solo estabas preocupada por mi ¿no es así? Es normal, eso hacen los amigos-murmuro Evan con suavidad agarrando sus pequeñas manos para evitar que se lastime.

-¿el amo considera a Winry su amiga?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos y esperanza en su mirada.

-Desde el primer día que nos conocimos-asintió el hombre logrando que la pequeña elfina se aferrase a sus piernas clamando la bondad y calidez de su gran corazón- me recuerdas a Dobby, él fue uno de mis mejores amigos y también un elfo-agrego ganándose una mirada impresionada de la elfina hasta que miro el reloj y lo obligo a sentarse.

-Maestro Evan coma que en media hora tiene clases-dijo la elfina ganándose una risa y asentimiento de Evan.

Mientras Evan comía sus pensamientos vagaron en el Joven Riddle de nuevo, tan pronto lo había visto hacia sentido el impulso de levantar su varita y matarlo, pero su parte racional había intervenido diciéndole que era un niño, un alumno, su alumno y no podía hacerle daño.

Luego paso lo del Dementor y su patronus, la reacción de su patronus respecto a Tom le había hecho tomar una decisión, ya que estaba en este mundo y no tenía esperanzas de volver, haría lo posible para evitar que Tom Marvolo Riddle se convirtiera en lord Voldemot.

Y con ese pensamiento en la mente Evan sonrió.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Waaaa pueden creer que se me borro el capi en el que trabaje todo el dia? Tuve que escribirlo de nuevo TwT

Eeeeeen fin gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho jojojo, no se acostumbren a actualizaciones diarias, es solo que estoy de vacaciones xD

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Summary: Con la muerte de su padrino y el descubrimiento de la profecía, Harry es enviado de vuelta a Prived Drive donde sufre un estallido de magia que lo envía 50 años al pasado.

Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico), sexo explícito, violencia, Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Nota: adsasdasdas si lo se, me tarde mucho ewe… pero gracias por comentar! Les tengo una sorpresita.

¡Les presento a mi encantadora Beta!

19'Mika-chan'91

¡Gracias querida!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom había estado pensativo durante toda la tarde, le costaba asimilar que un Mestizo Americano pudiese hablar la antigua lengua de las serpientes, el _profesor Jamlis _escondía muchas más cosas de lo que aparentaba, también estaba lo del Patronus, por Morgana si hasta había podido _tocarlo._

Según lo que había leído y también lo que su maestro había explicado, el Patronus era la manifestación de la felicidad del alma en forma corpórea, por lo tanto no debería posible tener un contacto físico con el hechizo, sin embargo Tom lo había tenido, había tocado el Patronus de su maestro, sintiendo loscálidos sentimientos de Evan recorrer su cuerpo.

De forma que tomo una decisión, al terminar las clases, Tom y sus Seguidores volvieron directamente a la sala común de Slytherin que se encontraba en las mazmorras del colegio.

Al llegar, Abraxas susurro la contraseña que era: Veritas_._ La sala común de Slytherin no tenía ventanas, sin embargo estaba finamente decorada, Tom se sentó el su sillón favorito, que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, en el centro de la habitación, encima de la chimenea se podía observar un gran retrato del fundador, Salazar Slytherin.

Fue entonces cuando Tom se dio cuenta de algo y se levanto bruscamente del sillón callando a todos los alumnos, con la mirada fija en el retrato.

-Al parecer tu también te diste cuenta Tom-Tom se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del Profesor Slughorn pero no lo demostró, ambos miraban la pintura con intensidad y de pronto algunos alumnos descubrieron el porqué de la reacción del príncipe de Slytherin.

Largo cabello negro trenzado, piel pálida, ataviado con elegantes vestiduras y sentado en un elegante trono con las piernas cruzadas, era como ver a Evan Jamlis quitando el detalle de los ojos, que en este caso era de un intenso color rojo, el parecido era asombroso.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de la asamblea del primer día de clases-rio Horace con jovialidad posicionándose en el centro de la habitación, es decir, debajo del retrato y enfrente de la chimenea.

Los alumnos desde primer año hasta el séptimo año estaban reunidos a la espera del discurso de su Jefe de Casa.

-¡Enhorabuena! Soy el Profesor Horace Slughorn, Maestro de pociones y su Jefe de Casa, como se abran dado cuenta, nuestra casa lleva el emblema de las serpientes, la criatura mas astuta e inteligente, sin embargo tengo que advertirles, en esta casa no se aceptan a los traidores, deben mantener siempre en alto el orgullo de nuestra casa, honrando a nuestros antecesores y nuestras tradiciones, somos como nuestro emblema: elegantes, poderosos y frecuentemente incomprendidos –comenzó Slughorn mirando a los de primero seriamente, Tom había vuelto a su asiento con Abraxas y Orión tras el dándole una apariencia atemorizante- Recuerden permanecer siempre unidos, aquí todos ustedes son a Hogwarts que la casa de las serpientes es siempre la mejor –Termino con un tono de voz que demostraba el por qué fue elegido para ser el Jefe de esa casa -También tengo unos avisos respecto a el Profesor Jamlis –Dijo con tono amable,eso ultimo logro captar la atención de Tom.

Abraxas y Orión compartieron una mirada, el primero silenciando al otro de hacer un comentario inoportuno.

-Como seguramente ya se han dado cuenta, a pesar de su juventud y su sangre… mestiza, Evan Jamlis es indudablemente poderoso, además de tener un asombroso parecido con nuestro fundador, espero que no se pongan de su lado malo, porque intuyo que se convertirá una persona muy influyente en el mundo mágico –Los alumnos permanecían callados ante la advertencia de Horace, sin embargo, Tom logro ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿la razón? Horace Slughorn siempre fue conocido por su capacidad de juzgar el poder e influencia de cualquier ser mágico.

-¡Casi lo olvido!-rio volviendo a su papel de anciano bonachón –Evan ha pedido a los jefes de casa que les informemos que no aceptara a alumnos menores de 13 años….-Slughorn tuvo que callar ante las protestas de sus alumnos de menor edad.

-Cállense-murmuro oscuramente el joven Riddle con la mirada fija en su profesor, de inmediato el barullo se detuvo.

-Gracias Tom-exclamó Slughorn ignorando la tensión que apareció con la interferencia del prefecto- Continuando, también me ha dicho que vayan preparados porque les espera una gran sorpresa-la sonrisa en el rostro de Slughorn demostraba que sabía de lo que trataba la "sorpresa".

-Las clases de Duelo se habilitaran a fin de mes-finalizó haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de queja de sus alumnos.

Tan pronto termino su discurso el profesor se retiró, y la sala común quedó sumergida en un tenso silencio, todas las miradas fijas en Tom Riddle, a la espera de su reacción.

-Regresen a sus actividades-ordeno Abraxas luego de haber recibido una seña de Tom, todos de inmediato obedecieron y de esa forma el barullo volvió a la sala común.

De inmediato Orión erigió un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de los tres y espero las órdenes de Riddle.

-Quiero toda la información que puedan conseguir de Evan Jamlis –la demandante voz de Tom Riddle no dio lugar a quejas.

Tom dejó de hacer caso a sus compañeros y subió directo a sus habitaciones, la cual compartía con Abraxas, Orión, Avery y Walden MacNair, con un leve gruñido se dejo caer en su confortable cama, decorada con elegantes doseles verde oscuro, con serpientes plateadas y sabanas negras, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Evan Jamlis era demasiado interesante, tenia belleza y poder, a demás de acuerdo con Slughorn, pronto tendría prestigio.

No supo cuando, pero se quedo dormido rápidamente con unos brillantes ojos Avada Kedavra fijos en él.

La primera semana había pasado tranquilamente, no habían vuelto a tener clase con el Profesor Jamlis y Tom tampoco se acercó, eligiendo primero recopilar toda la información posible antes de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Evan abrió los ojos gritando desesperadamente mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las sabanas de su cama, vagamente noto a un pequeño ser corriendo hacia él y unas pequeñas manitas acariciar su mano.

-¡Amo Evan Señor!-gimió la elfina Winry completamente asustada con sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos.

-V-Ve… Trae una…AHH… p-poción para el dolor-murmuró Evan entrecortadamente, gimiendo de dolor, con la cicatriz abierta y con la sangre empapando su rostro.

La elfina asintió con rapidez y se desapareció chasqueando los dedos, primero pensó en la enfermería, pero al entrar no se encontró a nadie y como ella no podía identificar las pociones, así que con un chasquido desapareció en dirección a las habitaciones del Profesor de Pociones.

Rápidamente se apareció en las habitaciones donde el profesor dormía profundamente, ya que apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

-¡Amo Profesor!- Chillo la elfa con desesperación mientras zarandeaba con fuerza el brazo del mago, ya después abría tiempo de castigarse.

El hombre despertó sobresaltado y antes de preguntar lo que ocurría la elfa lo interrumpió impetuosamente.

-El Amo Profesor Jamlis necesita una poción del dolor, señor, Winry es una buena elfina y vino por ella-chillo removiéndose con nerviosismo.

Horace le miro atontado unos minutos antes de procesar la información levantándose de un salto de su cama y cogiendo su varita de la mesa la agito haciendo que un estruendoso sonido recorriese por todas las mazmorras.

-¿Cuál es la gravedad?- preguntó caminando con velocidad hacia su armario de pociones.

-Winry no lo sabe Amo Profesor Slughorn, solo sabe que el Amo Profesor Jamlis gritaba mucho y estaba sangrando, Winry fue a la enfermería, pero no había nadie señor-relató la elfina siguiéndolo mientras agitaba sus orejas y apretujaba nerviosamente el trapo que traía puesto.

El Jefe de Slytherin solo asintió y le paso una poción a la elfina.

-Ve a dárselo, asegúrate que lo trague por completo-ordeno severamente – Estaremos allí en unos minutos-gruñó despachando a la elfa y corriendo hacia su chimenea.

-¡Oficina de Armando Dippet!-grito echando un puñado de polvos flu y metiendo la cabeza.

-¡Horace! ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el Director corriendo hacia su chimenea vestido con una graciosa túnica con gatitos bailarines.

-Evan está sangrando, una elfa fue a por una poción, llama a Dorian, Evan sigue en sus habitaciones-informó con rapidez y sin esperar respuesta se alejo y poniéndose apenas una bata antes de meterse en su chimenea y gritar: "Oficina de Evan Jamlis".

Lo primero que hizo al salir fue correr hacia dentro de la habitación, donde una acongojada elfina se encontraba con un frasco vacio en sus delgadas manitas.

Evan estaba inmóvil y con la mitad del rostro cubierta de sangre, Slughorn se acercó a comprobar su pulso, oh no esto estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

Así fue como lo encontró Armando Dippet seguido del sanador del colegio, Dorian Wilde un joven de unos 25 años, alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana.

Dorian rápidamente asumió el control de la situación y se acercó a Evan empujando a Horace en el camino, agitando su varita desapareció la sabana dejando el cuerpo de Evan apenas cubierto por unos bóxers rojo sangre, los presentes jadearon con horror al ver la pálida piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, llena de cicatrices.

Sin embargo al no ver una herida visible Dorian dirigió su atención a la cabeza, más específicamente en su frente, la extraña cicatriz de Evan estaba abierta y para su horror parecía alargarse.

Cuando quiso cerrarla se encontró con que no pudo, al hacer el diagnostico pudo verlo, magia negra, muy poderosa.

La herida no podía ser sanada con magia, no cuando la magia oscura se encontraba tan firmemente atada al núcleo mágico de Evan.

-No puedo sanarla-murmuro aturdido el sanador bajando la varita y viendo como la cicatriz cruzaba por el ojo de Evan.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué lo causa?-pregunto el Director temiendo por la respuesta del médico y aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama.

-Esta cicatriz tiene muchos años y la magia negra que habita en ella se fusiono con el alma de Evan, la misma magia fue la que reabrió esta herida y me temo que no sécuándo se cerrara-respondió mirando al joven con impotencia.

-De todas formas haz un chequeo, no sabemos si tiene heridas internas o algo parecido-dijo Slughorn sentándose a los pies de la cama de Evan.

Dorian asintió y realizó los hechizos correspondientes jadeando cuando el pergamino que traía consigo empezó a llenarse a cada hechizo que hacía.

Ninguno de los otros magos entendía muy bien lo que ocurríaya que no sabían mucho sobre la magia de sanación, pero intuían que no era nada bueno.

-Esto requiere más atención de lo que pensé-murmuró para sí Dorian antes de girarse a los otros dos magos- ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería –ordeno haciendo aparecer una camilla.

Los tres magos corrieron en dirección a la enfermería con el joven profesor en la camilla, la elfina permaneció en la habitación de Evan aferrando con sus delgadas manos la varita del mago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Tom se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente malhumorado, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un muy mal día.

Y eso se acentuó cuando no vio a Evan, como había comenzado a llamarle mentalmente, sentado en la mesa de profesores, durante el tiempo que se había dedicado a observarle (de forma discreta por supuesto, no se rebajaría a acosarlo como un vulgar gryffindor) rápidamente había notado que siempre se aparecía a las siete y media sin ningún retraso, se sentaba entre el profesor Slughorn y Aurora Sinistra, la maestra de Astronomía.

Ya eran las ocho y Evan aún no aparecía, con un gruñido, que asusto a algunos de primer año, se levanto y fue directo a su primera clase sin mirar a nadie, al llegar al salón de transformaciones apenas pudo contener su bufido de disgusto, ¿la razón? Minerva McGonagall hablando con el adorado profesor Albus Dumbledore, al pasar por su lado vagamente escucho el nombre del profesor Jamlis, su ceño se frunció en disgusto.

Como se atrevían esos,_Traidores de Sangre,_ a murmurar sobre Evan, sin embargo su máscara permaneció en su sitio, sin modificar ningún ápice de su expresión.

La clase comenzó de forma normal, ese día tenían que transformar un bloque de hielo en un bloque de Metal.

Obviamente, Tom fue el primero en realizar el encantamiento con éxito, ganándose 10 puntos para su casa.

Después de eso tuvieron pociones dobles con Ravenclaw, Tom fue asignado junto a Eileen Prince, una genia en pociones, sin embargo al entregar la poción perfectamente hecha, el profesor Slughorn no actuó con su habitual jubilo y presunción, se veía ansioso y preocupado.

Por un momento Tom frunció el seño ante su actitud sin embargo rápidamente se recupero volviendo a su encantadora expresión, rápidamente comenzó a pensar mientras volvía a su asiento.

La razón de su preocupación podía ser Grindelwald, que cada día se alzaba más poderoso y despiadado, Tom lo admiraba por su poder y astucia, sin embargo desaprobaba completamente el hecho de aliarse con insulsos _Muggles _y sacrificar a mujeres y niños _Mágicos_para sus extraños experimentos, todo con el fin de convertirse en el _Amo de la Muerte_.

Tom se había sentido atraído hacia eso, y había investigado, se trataba de la leyenda del cuento de los tres hermanos, pero todo cuento tenía una base real y eso Gellert Grindelwald lo sabía.

Desde su primer año en Hogwarts Tom había sentido un apego extraño al poder, y supo que para ganarse un lugar en ese mundo siendo un _sangre impura,_ como habíacreído antes de saber que era heredero de la línea directa del Gran Salazar Slytherin, así que se esforzó en ganarse el respeto de su casa,con su encanto, inteligencia, astucia y poder abrumador, rápidamente escalo las posiciones poniéndose apenas un rango más bajo del actual príncipe de Slytherin de esa época, que era Cygnus Black, el hermano mayor de Walburga.

Cuando Cygnus se graduó, Tom de inmediato tomo el mando, con solo doce años tenía todo lo necesario para ser un líder, había nacido para dominar y someter, la vida de Tom se regía por solamente una creencia.

-No existe el bien o el mal, solo existe el poder –murmuró para sí distraídamente, sin embargo lo dijo tan bajo que solamente Prince lo escucho, pero la bruja de piel pálida y cabello negro no dijo ninguna palabra.

El timbre sonó sacando a Riddle de sus pensamientos y de inmediato fue al gran comedor, sin embargo al igual que en la mañana, Evan Jamlis no se encontraba allí, y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo, aunque no sabíapor qué y eso le irritaba profundamente.

El Director Dippet se levantó y con unas chispas logro atraer la atención de sus estudiantes, los cuales callaron.

-Mis queridos alumnos, me temo que tengo que darles una mala noticia, el Profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Evan Jamlis, se encuentra en estos momentos internado en la enfermería bajo el cuidado de nuestro capacitado Sanador Dorian Wilde-el salón quedó mudo, todos parecían completamente anonadados por el hecho de que su poderoso y astuto maestro fuese internado en la enfermería.

Todos sintieron una onda de magia recorrer el gran comedor, era una magia destructiva, furiosa y altamente peligrosa, sin embargo solo tres personas pudieron identificar su origen, que provenía del joven Tom Riddle que poseía una tranquila expresión.

-Por el momento las clases de Defensa quedaran a cargo del Profesor Dumbledore, esperemos todos la pronta recuperación del Profesor Jamlis-informó el director con pesar antes de sentarse y continuar con la comida.

Lentamente el bullicio retorno al lugar, todos con un solo tema principal: El querido Profesor Jamlis.

Tom mantenía su fachada tranquila, como si no le importase, sin embargo lo realmente inquietante era la presión asfixiante que su magia ocasionaba a las personas que se encontraban cerca.

Esa misma noche, Tom haría su movimiento, y eso no sería nada bueno a juzgar por su macabra sonrisa y el ligero resplandor carmesí de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

Tom se adentró silenciosamente a la enfermería, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, salvo por una persona que dormía en la cama más alejada.

El joven Slytherin caminó con cautela en dirección al mago dormido, con la varita aferrada a su mano, atento a cualquier movimiento, con la guardia siempre alta, sin embargo Evan Jamlis no se movió y Tom pudo ver, a la extraña cicatriz que su maestro tenía el hábito de ocultar, alargada y aun sangrante, el largo de la cicatrizllegaba ya hasta su mejilla, pasando por el parpado.

Y Tom lo sintió, sintió la magia oscura llamándolo, esa magia que se sentía tan familiar como la suya propia, pero más oscura y corrompida.

Inconscientemente Tom alargo la mano para tocar el nacimiento de la cicatriz y entonces esta emitió un intenso brillo color verde avada kedavra.

En ese mismo instante Evan Jamlis abrió los ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron, la habitación quedó en un profundo silencio.

Ambas miradas fijas en la otra, verde y rojo se confrontaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aasdfgbfdaxcdbnrjhegaf .W. ¿Qué les pareció? Ñee lamento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar, pero la inspiración me había abandonado de forma cruel T.T

Pero al fin lo terminé, tratare de tardarme lo menos posible, por cierto, ¿les gusto la portada? xD

Espero sus reviews! Gracias por la paciencia

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
